fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:A, Mori/Archive/2013
Is this Megane-Ikana from deviantArt? If so, you might be getting some backlash from certain users on here if you don't state your intentions. You see, we recently denied RiiaChii because of her being a subject of Harold's "meatpuppetry", and not all of us particularily enjoy automatically blocking anyone who knows the guy. So basically, state your intentions before you start contributing to the wiki. Have a nice day. Look-a-troopa (talk) 10:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I was plainly curious about the many journals and comments posted about this site in particular. So I decided to get an account, Just so you know, my intentions aren't to write purposefully time-wasting messages or vandalize this site's pages-- that'd be a waste of my time and effort. Right now the only thing I'm doing on this site is reading the pages and acting nonexistant. (Or I was, before now.) If I'm not wanted on this wikia you can go ahead and block me. It's not as if I could find a way to become a productive and nessecary member here, or even a very helpful member, anyway. -M. : Very well. I'll leave yer state of blockage alone. Again, have a nice day. Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:A, Mori page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Look-a-troopa (talk) 14:38, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Alloh Well, I already know that you're smarter than some of the other saps that came here, so you're free to stay so long as you don't mess around with anything/anyone here (I'm sure you won't do that, though). LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) That said, do I have permission to create disambiguation pages? Because this site could do better with them. -M. : Sorry to interrupt, but sure, if you'd provide a list that would be very necessary in the present. I'm kind of planning them out later after I wrote the necessary articles that'd use them the most (for instance: The Powder Game element list). 16:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) jesus christ dude There's a specific template that we use to make stats for enemies, you know. You don't have to hand craft the table yourself. The template is called "SR enemy". DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:25, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I knew something was wrong when I tried that. [[User:A. Mori|-M.]] (talk) 04:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Incoming transmission I've deactivated my account. Seemingly, its mere existence, collecting dust and all, annoyed you. Now, you no longer have to worry about it. The account's gone. The bag containing all the fucks I give is as empty as a black fucking hole. Have a nice day. BrokenMartyr (talk) 20:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I was actually planning to post that comment on your page a long time ago; although I couldn't get to it. But, why deactivate your account simply for me? And at that note- why create that account in the first place? -M. : Hey look, its Nazca's suckpuppet. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : Wait, why would he make a roleplay account before a real account? -M. : Fucked if I know! DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Heh... hahaha.. Enjoying your deal with the devil so far? Hehehe... I don't even... -M. (talk) 03:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC) About the request Just start writing it. If I like it enough, I may allow it to be canon. We'll see how it goes. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I'll get right on it. -M. (talk) 01:42, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature Test Just posting this here to test my own signature. Credits to ZoshiX, who's signature design I had based for mine, and Look-a-troopa, for creating the amazing sprite of Kizami. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk Page']] ' 16:54, October 22, 2013 (UTC) An Ancestor Arrives! Description is mentioned on the image file. Please note that pet ancestry works incredibly differently than it does for other creatures, and that an ancestor will have an intense rivalry with their descendants. Happy Halloween November 2nd! (Also, the taxonomy is Green Big Bulb (Light) Jellyfish, if you needed it.) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thank you. I'll just put that in my list of pets. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk Page']] ' 15:02, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Center 1500th Place You've won the place of the 1500th pet for the sixth Adoption Center. CONGREDNULTASIENS- ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 20:23, December 12, 2013 (UTC) The pet is complete. Be sure to put the 02 pet in the Adoption Center, once the rest is filled up with the other pets. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk Page']] ' 13:40, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Shenanigans If I'm correct, that message you left on Sam's talk page was probably referring to the recent incident between Chase and Mune. I... Don't know the full of it myself, so don't take my word as the truth. But according to a sort of brief summary by Sam, Mune and Chase got into another argument. Then LAT showed up, and Chase somehow acted sexist (I honestly don't have any clue how. Sam said that he said "Bitch" somewhere and LAT may or may not have misinterpreted it and Chase may or may not have known what he was doing out of rage and the fact he's eleven fucking years old) and LAT apparently kicked him and made him even more angry. Basically everyone forgot to put their tampons in when their periods started and a whole lot of fuckery went down. Of course, I might be wrong in assuming this is what you were referring to. Thus, herp derp I'm a dunce hat wearing moron. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:55, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Basically, Chase was doing stuff, but it started to annoy Mune, and they got into an argument. More arguments and a kick happened (and I must say, they didn't do much to help the case). Chase at some point was really annoyed and mentioned the b-word, but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it in a sexist way (seeing as he does not know about Mune's case). LAT misinterpreted it and kicked him. Meanwhile I was just trying to give reasons in order to defend Chase but either the others were not agreeing or kind of ignored it. That's pretty much my version. Samuel17 (talk) 12:40, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I was moreover referring to what had happened in the chatroom just that last night. Although, judging by Ludicrine's comment on Samuel's talk page, it seems he must not want to talk about it/wants to put the whole thing behind us. So I guess I'll leave it at that. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk Page']] ' 14:01, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :... No, I actually don't know what happened. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 16:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC)' Well, if you don't know about it, then nevermind. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk Page']] ' 16:37, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Nothing really happened. As I said, LD randomly left, me and Mune were wondering why, Mune left and then decided to come back and wait for LD. That was really just that. Samuel17 (talk) 21:14, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archive